The First
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: A certain guy finally gets his date. Or maybe it's not really a date... (Rogue X OC)


**Hello! I thought I'd create a nice little one shot between Rogue and an OC of mine named Carter. I would tell you his mutant powers, but as I realized, he doesn't use them in this one shot. So why bother telling it,eh? Anyways. hope you like it.**

* * *

What a lucky day for Carter.

he didn't think he'd even get this close to lucky in his life. He thought he'd just be the unlucky one forever, and maybe even longer than that. Like I said, he was wrong.

He had a date with Rogue.

Well, he wouldn't really call it a date, seeing as how she just wanted McDonalds and everyone else was too busy to walk there with her. But those moments were the closest he'd probably ever get to asking her out.

* * *

"Hey, Carter!"

The brunette's eyes zipped around, and immediately caught sight of the gothic angel known as Rogue walking her usual walk towards him. His eyes zoomed over her pale/creamy looking skin, her well shape face,her even greater shaped body, and just herself entirely. The boy snapped into full attention mode, and tried to casually place a hand on the desk he was standing next to.

"Oh hey-" He didn't actually place his hand on the desk, and consequently fell forward, banging his face ironically hard on the way down.

"..." Rogue winced and watched him stand up again. "...you okay there?"

The sound of her country voice practically healing him, Carter was quick to stand to his feet. "I am perfectly fine."

"...Okay. Yer not doin' anythang, right?"

"NO!" He excitedly stated, but coughed and continued. "I mean no, I am definitely free-I mean not busy...You?"

"Ah'm hungry." Rogue shrugged. "Ah was gonna walk down with someone to McDonalds, but it looks lahke everyone is busy..."

"So it does." He agreed, doing an excellent job of making it seem like he wasn't gazing at her kissable blue lips.

"...well, I was just wondering if one of my good friends could escort me there..." Rogue nonchalantly declared. "unless you were gonna do something."

His eyes went wide for a moment, and a slightly dreamy look passed his face. She was about to inquire about that look when he snapped back into reality. "Of coooourse! I'd be glad to go with you!"

"Oh. Okay then." Rogue turned. "I guess ah'll go get ma wallet-"

He was in front of her already. "Actually, I'll pay for it. It's no big deal."

"Well, that's a relief. Ah'll see you downstairs in four minutes." Rogue nodded, flashing him a content smile. Carter waved her goodbye, watched her disappear around a corner and then broke into a happy little dance.

* * *

He nervously made sure his casual clothes looked great, for he didn't want to look dirty walking around withy The universe's hottest girl. Then he brushed his teeth three times in a row and practically drank the breath spray in huge gulps. He finally brushed his hair a few times, but never combed it since looking too good physically would make suspicion. Grabbing his wallet, the boy rushed downstairs and discovered that Rogue was standing there waiting for him patiently. "There you are. Let's hit the road."

* * *

The nearest McDonalds was at a street corner, standing tall beside the zooming and schreeching cars here and there. The two mutants made it to the fast food resturaunt and Carter made a huge show of opening the door for Rogue, and then politely stood beside her in line. After a few minutes, they ordered their meals for the evening and took seats in the dining areas. For the first thirty seconds of silence, Rogue glanced over the McDonalds tables in mild interest and Carter glanced over Rogue with deep interest.

 _...c'mon Carter! You're losing her to boredom! You gotta catch her attention! Say something already!_

"...Uh, Guess what I'm wearing?" He tried after a moment of thinking. "The smile you gave me!"

Rogue stared at him as if his hair was eating Broccoli and Bacon and then spitting it back out again. "...You're welcome?"

 _YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE CONFUSED HER! Quick! Compliment her!_

"You're very pretty today!" He blurted out before his mind could stop him.

 _NOT THAT KIND OF COMPLIMENT!_

 _"_ Ah am?" Rogue smirked and raised an eyebrow. " Thanks, Ah guess."

Seeing that he had not embarrassed himself and that this was actually working, Carter continued shyly. "Yeah...uh, I like how your eyeliner really highlights your eyes...Uh, it adds to the beauty of your face?"

Rogue seemed both happy and surprised with this. "Huh. Someone's being a real sweety today. You know, you don't look bad yourself. Kinda...cute, Ah guess."

 _...she actually called me cute. she actually called me cuuuuuuute..._

He still had control over his body thankfully, for if he didn't he'd be babbling like the fool he was and drooling all over the place. "R-Really? heh heh! I would never have thought that..."

"Order 371!"

Carter realized that 371 was their order number, and quickly retrieved the food for them. he ate his own food without a thought, and merely watched Rogue thoughtfully chew her chicken sandwich. In his mind, even her eating was beautiful. "...You like your food, Rogue?"

"Ah sure do!" Rogue paused in her eating, and innocently smiled at him. "Ah don't believe Ah've thanks you for coming down here with me...Well, maybe ah did, but I just wanna say thanks again."

"You're welcome. I definitely don't mind going out with y-I mean grabbing a bite with my best friend."

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did you just say going out?"

"...whaaat? Who me? PFFFFT! No, I would never say anything like that! I mean come ooon, a plain old guy like me with an amazing girl like you?" He nervously chuckled. "That's just preposterous!"

Rogue was silent for a long time, obviously thinking. A sly grin crossed her lips. "...Not to me it isn't."

"Say what?" Carter asked.

"What's wrong with us going out?" Rogue sipped her . "If you ask me, it's about time you got this close to a date."

"Say what?"

"what Ah'm sayin is, that Ah'd like to do this again some time." Rogue patted his head, and then stood up. "Now, whaddaya say we head back to the mansion?"

Carter blinked. On one hand, Rogue had probably figured out his crush on her(Which is surprising, since there were so many clues) which could have devastatingly embarrassing consequences, and on ther hand she had practically asked for this to happen again...only as a date...

Oh the heck with it.

"Okay!" he agreed happily, walking beside Rogue. "Uh, about getting together again...How's Friday sound? 8:00?"

"Ah'm in."

What a lucky day for Carter.


End file.
